


Feral

by Hiroasu_Akika



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroasu_Akika/pseuds/Hiroasu_Akika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Behold!" The madman crowed, spreading his arms wide in a grand gesture. "My newest pet!" More mad laughter, mixing with the beastly snarls already in the air… "He's been oh so eagerly awaiting your arrival !" One-Shot, Dragon!Yuya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> YAY FOR RANDOMNESS!

Rodger laughed like the madman he was, reveling in his success, in the horrified looks upon the Lancers', Jack's and Crow's faces as they all went silent and still at the sight laid out before them...

"Behold!" The madman crowed, spreading his arms wide in a grand gesture. "My newest pet!" More mad laughter, mixing with the beastly snarls already in the air… "He's been oh so _eagerly_ awaiting your arrival~!"

The pink-haired girl standing beside the hulking form of her friend sobbed once...and Gongenzaka pulled Yuzu close, refusing to avert his eyes from what Rodger had done, from what he had so utterly _broken._

_Yuya._

The boy that had always strived to smile, always strived to make others laugh, and always supported his friends…

...Was pacing back and forth before them all, _on all fours like a feral beast_ , snarling and growling through bared _fangs_ , a spiked collar tight around his neck.

He barely even appeared to be _human_ anymore.

A long, blade-tipped black tail swayed behind the feral boy, and four black-scaled, nearly translucent greenish-white wings were spread half open above him, in a clearly threatening position. Sharp claws rent gouges in the concrete Yuya was walking upon, and the long fangs in his mouth were clearly visible as he hissed at them…

But what most unnerved the Lancers and their Synchro Allies...were Yuya's eyes. There was nothing human left in them, only rage and agony. They were mismatched, slitted _..._ a mirror image of his precious dragon's…

...Only warped into a bloody crimson and venomous emerald by the evil light that suffused them, a far cry from Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's own warm red and calming green.

Shun was the first to move, and Yuya's draconic eyes snapped to him as the boy stopped pacing, tail lashing as he dropped into a crouch. He snarled lowly at Shun, who gazed at him, eyes unreadable…

Then the Xyz Duelist turned to the man that had warped the boy so, and everything about Shun, his posture, his bearing, his eyes...everything screamed _anger_. "You…! How. Dare. You…!" His voice shook with hatred.

Rodger only shook with vile mirth. "Hn? Who are you to question me?" Shun twitched. "Still, my victory is at hand...very well, I'll humor you~!"

The man's insane gaze flickered over to the ever stoic Reiji, and Rodger grinned madly-head tilted-as he saw the anger seething just below the surface. "I dared to do what even Akaba Leo dared not attempt! What his coward of a _son_ couldn't, wouldn't, _won't_ do!"

Reiji's eyes flashed behind his glasses…

Arms spread wide, the man shrieked with twisted pride. "I only dared to free the _beast_ that this boy kept locked deep within!" Rodger cackled madly as Yuya growled softly. "I _dared_ to tame him to my own ends!"

"You bastard…!" Crow snarled, utterly disgusted…for someone to treat a fellow _human_ like some common animal…! He would not stand for it!

"RODGER!" Jack's voice was a furious roar, fully conveying the wrath of a king that had failed to protect those important to him...indeed, Jack had grown to care for the young duelist that had dethroned him and truly brought the City together…

Sawatari had nothing to say, he only looked upon his fellow Entertainment Duelist in horrified pity…

...Little Reira clung tearfully to Reiji's leg, staring at the only other person he considered as important to him as his big brother. "Y-Yuya-niisan…"

Reiji pulled Reira closer, glaring hatefully at Rodger...Tsukikage stood silent at his leader's side, observing Yuya as the boy resumed his four-legged pacing, growling and hissing all the while.

Gongenzaka gritted his teeth, and Yuzu looked over at her friend, tears staining her cheeks… "Yuya…"

There was no reaction from the feral boy, who continued to snarl and guard the still cackling Rodger behind him...

Reira stared, clutching his teddy bear tighter and tighter…

...Then he was suddenly moving, running toward the only other truly precious person in his entire world, completely disregarding the shouts behind him...Yuya had frozen in a low crouch, a growl dying on his lips…

Reira's focus was solely for Yuya as he ran toward the broken teen…

...Reira knew what it was to be broken. Yuya had helped to fix him...and he would return the favor.

"Yuya-niisan!"

" **GRRRrrrrraaak….aaah….Rrrr...Rei...raaa…?"**

**Author's Note:**

> …..I give up. I truly do NOT UNDERSTAND HOW MY OWN MIND WORKS! (≧^≦)
> 
> ...Apparently, boredom can veeeeeeeeery easily lead me to just...go wild with poor Yuya… (Especially so when I've had a REEEEEEEEEEALLY day before being bored!)
> 
> Eh...I've just been fixated on Dragon-Yuya lately...and yeah...this somehow happened when I had a fleeting thought of Naruto going feral because of Kyuubi's Chakra at the same time...XDDDDD
> 
> Ummmmm...hope you all enjoyed the utterly random FeralDragon!Yuya~! (Which is now my most favorite thing EVER!) ↖(^ω^)↗
> 
> And that ending actually was not what I had in mind, but it honestly feels...just right. ...Has anyone else ever had that happen before?


End file.
